1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a welted shoe, more particularly to a welted shoe with an easily-assembled and waterproof structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional welted shoe disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,605, is shown to include an upper 1 which is shaped over a last to impart a curve shape and which has a lower peripheral edge portion 2 that is bent underneath an insole 3 and that is joined thereto, and a molded midsole 4 which extends around the periphery of the upper 1 and which has a welt 5 and a midsole flange 6 integral with each other. The upper 1 and the insole 3 located therein are placed on the midsole 4 within the welt 5 so that the welt 5 engages the upper 1 around its periphery, and are joined together in a sub-assembly by stitching a plurality of stitches 7 through these components. The sub-assembly is placed on top of an outsole 8 having an outsole flange 9 which extends around the periphery of the upper 1. The outsole 8 is connected to the sub-assembly by stitching a plurality of stitches 10 through the flanges 6, 9.
It is inconvenient to stitch the insole 3, the upper and the midsole 4 together since the stitches 7 are made inside the upper 1. Moreover, the shoe does not have a good waterproofing effect because water can penetrate through a clearance between the welt 5 and the upper 1, along the stitch seam 7, and into the interior of the shoe.
The object of the present invention is to provide a welted shoe which is easily assembled and which has a good waterproofing effect.
According to this invention, the welted shoe includes an upper adapted to be lasted to form a surrounding wall and a surrounding bent portion. The surrounding wall surrounds a centerline and extends downwardly to terminate at a lower periphery. The surrounding bent portion extends from the lower periphery towards and in a plane normal to the centerline, and terminates at a surrounding joining edge. A plurality of tabs are angularly displaced from one another about the centerline. Each tab has an inner joined end which is joined with the surrounding joining edge such that the inner joined ends of the tabs and the surrounding joining edge cooperatively define an inner boundary line along the surrounding joining edge. Each tab further has an appendage portion which extends from the inner joined end away from the inner boundary line and outwardly of the lower periphery, and which terminates at an outer joined end.
An insole has a central portion, and a peripheral portion which surrounds the central portion and which is superimposed on the surrounding bent portion when the insole is engaged with the upper. A welt member is molded from a material more rigid than that of the upper, and includes a surrounding seat which extends towards the centerline to terminate at an insert peripheral edge. The insert peripheral edge is interposed between the surrounding bent portion and the appendage portion, and extends towards the inner boundary line so as to bring the inner boundary line inwardly to the vicinity of the central portion and to thereby stabilize the superimposition of the peripheral portion of the insole on the surrounding bent portion of the upper. A surrounding prop wall extends uprightly from the surrounding seat and distal from the insert peripheral edge, is configured to abut against and wrap around the lower periphery when the inner boundary line is brought to the vicinity of the central portion so as to help keep the profile of the upper, and terminates at a surrounding upper edge. A surrounding anchored end extends outwardly from the surrounding seat and outboard to the surrounding prop wall so as to be superimposed on the outer joined ends of the tabs, thereby forming an outer boundary line. A plurality of fasteners join the outer joined ends of the tabs with the surrounding anchored end so as to form a sub-assembly.
An outsole is molded with the sub-assembly to form an outsole body which underlies the tabs, the surrounding bent portion, and the central portion of the insole, which extends in longitudinal and transverse directions that are transverse to the centerline and outboard to the outer boundary line, and which terminates at a surrounding outer peripheral edge. A surrounding seal wall extends uprightly from the surrounding outer peripheral edge to surround the surrounding prop wall of the welt member and beyond the surrounding upper edge and to sealingly abut against the surrounding wall of the upper.